A mi me gustan las mujeres
by Bonny Spynelly
Summary: Una comprometida imagen a salido a la luz y El Profeta la ha publicado en primera plana. ¡Están metidos en un buen lío! Esta historia participa en El Reto Temático del Mes de Septiembre del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Blacks.


Apenas había probado su desayuno cuando la lechuza dejó caer el periódico sobre el cuenco de gachas que muy amablemente Ginny le había preparado aquella mañana. Apartó el rollo, que había quedado en pulcro equilibrio entre los bordes del cuenco, y lo desplegó, dispuesto a leer las noticias sobre el caso que estaba llevando en el departamento. Pero lo que se encontró no le resultó nada agradable. La sonrisa se borró de repente, la cuchara cayó en el cuenco salpicando la contraportada y su pantalón. Frotó con fuerza sus ojos, esperando que aquello fuese motivo de su imaginación y que esa foto no estuviera allí ocupando la primera plana. Evidentemente aquello no dio el resultado esperado. El titular rezaba así: **"El amor-odio entre Malfoy y Potter"**, acompañado de una fotografía de fondo donde podía verse a dos hombres de perfil, besándose suavemente y con los ojos cerrados. Abajo, a pie de foto, podía verse una viñeta de color rojo que ponía en mayúsculas "Escándalo". Y tanto que era un escándalo o más bien su propia perdición. Se había visto obligado a mantener una imagen pública, de transparencia y ahora llegaba un graciosillo publicando una fotografía muy comprometedora. Había salido millones de veces en _El Profeta_ y nunca le había importado tanto como en aquella ocasión. Se sentía avergonzado, por lo que pudiesen opinar de esa escena en el ministerio o la polémica que podría provocar aquel tema. No tenía ninguna explicación convincente que diera a entender que aquello había sido un error, porque ni si quiera recordaba cuando se había dado la situación. Coincidía en muchas ocasiones con Malfoy. Podía haber sido en cualquiera de las comidas del ministerio o en las diversas reuniones, porque familiarmente sólo coincidían en los cumpleaños de Ted o Andrómeda y precisamente no se pasaba el tiempo besuqueándose con el rubio.

Apartó bruscamente el periódico, evitando que Ginny se fijase en la escandalosa portada, y ella lo miró con mala cara. Era demasiado delicado aquel tema, como para que su prometida se enterase por la prensa de que su novio iba comiendo los morros de otros hombres mientras le hacía entender que estaba en comidas de trabajo. No quería parecer un aprovechado ante ella y que creyera que se había comprometido para ocultar su faceta homosexual. No es que tuviese nada en contra de los homosexuales, pero tenía claro que no le gustaban los hombres y que su vida dependía de la pelirroja que le acompañaba todas las mañanas en los desayunos. Sí por alguna casualidad su relación se iba al traste por aquella broma de mal gusto, tenía clarísimo que removería cielo y tierra para encontrar al imbécil que se dedicaba a publicar fotos comprometedoras de su vida privada. Lo encerraría en Azkaban para el resto de su desgraciada vida y le achucharía a los dementores hasta que le absorbiesen el alma. Era sádico aquello, pero lo haría sí aquello interfería en todos sus planes y se sentiría satisfecho. Sería como un cambio de moneda; ruina por ruina.

Envolvió de nuevo el periódico y se levantó sin terminar el desayuno. Aún era muy temprano, pero si quería evitar comentarios, cuchicheos o miradas indeseadas lo mejor que podía hacer era presentarse antes de la hora punta. Ya bastante horrible era ver aquello recién levantado y con el desayuno en el estómago, como para soportar los chismorreos de todos los trabajadores del ministerio. Ginny le preguntaba de forma insistente sí se encontraba bien, pero lo único que le respondió fue una excusa muy pobre: _"Tengo demasiado trabajo e iré más temprano al ministerio. Nos vemos a la hora de comer"_ Lo mirase por donde lo mirase eso no había quien se lo creyera. Nunca había ido antes de tiempo a trabajar, a pesar que en algunas ocasiones tenía trabajo atrasado, pero le servía para evitar hablar sobre la realidad. Una realidad que le aturdía y provocaba dolor en la garganta, como si se le hubiese atravesado una espina del pescado. No podía pensar con claridad y tampoco tenía idea de como iba a sacar el pie del cenagal en que lo había metido.

Mientras se cambiaba el pantalón y se colocaba la túnica del departamento en que trabajaba, se prometía interiormente no probar una gota de alcohol en las cenas de empresa. Seguramente que el beber de más en algunas comidas había provocado aquella escena y alguien lo había fotografiado en su despiste. Aquello iba acabar con su compromiso y, ya de paso, su vida. Se sentó a los pies de la cama, recogiendo el periódico y lo abrió, dispuesto a leer lo que decía el artículo que ocupaba una página entera del interior.

_A principios de mes uno de nuestros periodistas se coló en la cena del ministerio, que celebraba el cuadragésimo quinto certamen de la creación del cuerpo de Aurores del Ministerio de Magia Londinense. En la cena se encontraba presente el Ministro de Magia (Kingsley Shackelbot), gran amigo e íntimo de Harry Potter, éste último, el departamento de aurores al completo y Draco Malfoy, ex mortífago. _

_Todo el mundo mágico conocía la extraña relación de odio que había entre la familia Malfoy y el salvador, pero en la noche del primer sábado de mes pudimos encontrar un buen ambiente de compañerismo en la reunión que se llevó acabo en el conocido bar de Hogsmeade Las tres escobas. Todos comían y bebían con soltura, mientras charlaban de forma animada unos con otros. Lo más extraño sucedió a media noche, cuando todo el mundo llevaba una copa de más encima y el local se había llenado de un rancio olor de alcohol. El conocido auror y el secretario judicial del Wizengamot, compartieron momentos de risas e íntimos acercamientos que les llevaron a una situación vergonzosa y ridícula para la sociedad mágica. Ambos, que parecían ocultar sus tendencias sexuales, se descubrieron ante sus compañeros y nuestro fotógrafo lo captó. _

_El beso que ambos compartieron (imagen superior) fue lleno de pasión y desenfreno, que se detuvo en un descuido de uno de los compañeros de Potter. El ex mortífago salió horas después, acompañado de Harry y algunos compañeros más que decidieron dejar la velada a medias. _

_Recordar a nuestros lectores que Harry Potter está comprometido actualmente con la menor de la familia Weasley, Ginevra, y que en breve dará lugar a una boda llena de escándalos y especulaciones. También se tiene conocimiento de un reciente compromiso de Draco Malfoy, de quien se desconoce la identidad de su futura esposa y nada sabemos sí son simples rumores o realidad. Mientras tanto ambos juegan a un tira y afloja, que les llevó a ésta comprometedora imagen de la que tendrán que dar muchas explicaciones. ¿Se casará el salvador para aparentar frente a la prensa mientras vive un idílico romance a escondidas con el señor Malfoy? _

_ Informa: Celinne Skeeter._

Era sorprendente la barbaridad de mentiras que había leído. Cómo se les ocurrió pensar que se casaba con Ginny para aparentar. Él nunca caería tan bajo y tampoco le haría algo tan horrible a su querida pelirroja. Era degradante aquel artículo, lleno de blasfemias contra su persona y la de Draco Malfoy, que a fin de cuentas también se veía manchado en aquella broma. No era gran amigo del rubio, pero defendía la justicia y evidentemente ambos estaban en la misma situación. Había conocido a Astoria varios meses antes, en una cena familiar que la propia Andrómeda preparó con esmero, y le resultaba una chica sencilla y muy amable. No era justo que el reciente noviazgo de Astoria y Draco se viese ensuciado por calumnias de ese tipo. Llegaría al fondo del asunto y, si era necesario, llevaría ante el tribunal del Wizengamot a la escritora del artículo por falsedad e intromisión en vidas ajenas. Las cenas del ministerio eran privadas y no tenían permiso alguno para ser vigiladas por periodista, entre ellos se incluía a los del diario El Profeta.

Con rabia recogió el periódico arrugándolo y se metió en la chimenea sin despedirse de Ginny. Lo que podía haber sido un gran día, se había convertido en su peor pesadilla y todo a causa de los chismes que algunos periodistas grotescos y vulgares publicaban a costa de la vida de otros. Ese sentimiento de cólera le recordaba a su quinto año, cuando ese mismo periódico lo tomaba por loco y publicaba mentiras sobre su vida. Era absurdo pensar que él se dedicaba a mantener una doble vida con hombres, mientras mantenía en la inopia a su futura esposa. Ginny era lo suficiente inteligente como para saber sí estaba o no con otra persona. Era imposible de engañar. Gritó con fuerza; "El ministerio de magia", y enseguida sintió el mareo que le provocaba la red flu. Al aterrizar sintió que su cabeza daba vueltas y más vueltas, pero no se detuvo y cruzó el atrio a grandes zancadas. Como ya había supuesto no había nadie allí, a excepción del guarda que le miraba con curiosidad y desconcierto. Seguro que ya lo sabía por eso le miraba tan fijamente y con recelo. Le dio los buenos días, algo que hizo que el joven chico se diese la vuelta aparentando que estaba revisando el registro de entradas y salidas del ministerio. Esa actitud le confirmó que él no había sido el único que se había escandalizado con la portada de El Profeta. Le quedaba un día demasiado largo.

Las agujas del reloj ya daban las nueve cuando había aparecido en el concurrido atrio del ministerio. Impecablemente vestido con su túnica gris, caminó entre la muchedumbre que parloteaba sin cesar. De su brazo izquierdo colgaba un bonito maletín de cuero, regalo que Astoria le había hecho por su cuarto mes de noviazgo. No le solían gustar los regalos a destiempo, siempre prefería que se lo hicieran en fechas concretas para tener uno para la otra persona, pero no le disgustó el detalle que había tenido su pareja. Y es que para Draco no había nada más importante que su futura prometida, porque estaba dispuesto a pedir su mano en pocos días. Lo tenía todo preparado y el anillo de compromiso comprado. Aunque le parecía demasiado cursi eso de los anillos de compromisos sabía que a su novia le encantaría ese pequeño detalle. Siempre cargaba con la cajita en el bolsillo de su maletín y tachaba los días de la semana desde hacía un mes, para ver como se acercaba lentamente aquel momento tan especial. Pasó por alto que la gente le señalaba y se paró frente al montacargas a la espera de que pudiese llegar hasta su pequeño despacho. Extrañamente escuchaba como hablaban de él a sus espaldas y pudo captar parte de las conversaciones.

—...y está intentando ocupar el lugar de ella. ¡Que poca dignidad tiene algunos! —parloteaba una bruja de mediana estatura.

—…besarse con otro en sitios públicos es degradante. —Escuchó que decía un mago a otro.

—Deberían cederlo de su puesto. Es una vergüenza que vaya dando esa imagen por ahí. ¿Qué pensará el mundo mágico del ministerio? —Comentaba con cierto rin tintín un trabajador del departamento de control de criaturas mágicas.

Se suponía que estaban hablando de él, pero no tenía idea a que venían aquellos comentarios tan mordaces. No había hecho nada malo. Llevaba con cautela su vida privada, mantenía al margen de los flashes a su novia para evitar comentarios innecesarios y cumplía con su trabajo todos los días. Nadie podía tener queja alguna de su impecable comportamiento y actitud.

Montó en el ascensor y se vio aprisionado contra la pared, a causa de que muchos habían entrado allí. El señor que se encontraba a su izquierda apretó con fuerza el periódico, como si se estuviese agarrando a un salvavidas, y lo observaba de arriba abajo en varias ocasiones. No entendía nada. No le gustaban las miradas indiscretas y estaba rodeado de ellas. Todos lo miraban como si fuese un jeroglífico por resolver y seguía sin saber porqué cuando llegó a la segunda planta. El megáfono apenas había dicho Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, cuando él se había bajado para llegar hasta la oficina de servicios administrativos del Wizengamot. Por los pasillos nadie pareció prestarle atención, por lo que se sintió aliviado y más desconcertado que antes. Qué estaba pasando allí que no supiera.

La mañana fue transcurriendo con tranquilidad y normalidad, hasta que en su despacho se presentó Potter. No tenía por costumbre llamarlo por su nombre de pila, a pesar de que su relación ya no era tan distante como en sus años de Hogwarts, pero tampoco eran amigos íntimos. Solían tratarse con cierto respeto y educación, obtenido por la madurez y las experiencias vividas. La guerra había cambiado a todos y les había hecho comprender lo que realmente importaba en la vida.

Un ejemplar de El Profeta, algo arrugado y manoseado, cayó sobre la mesa de trabajo y llamó la atención del rubio. Observó con incredulidad la imagen de la portada y se preguntó de dónde podría haber salido aquella foto comprometedora.

—¿Qué broma es esta, Potter? —Señaló con su largo dedo la imagen—. Sí lo es, no tiene ninguna gracia.

—¿Ves qué me esté riendo? A mí también me perjudica directamente. Mi boda está a la vuelta de la esquina y esto es un escándalo —explicó con cautela—. Ni si quiera recuerdo porqué ocurrió esto.

—Fue un juego, propuesto por Blaise y Thomas. Una estupidez y ahora estamos metidos en un problema. —Golpeó con furia la mesa—. Sí me los encuentro los torturaré a ambos.

—Sí esto llega a oídos del ministro tendremos que dar explicaciones y no las tenemos, Malfoy.

—¿Una rueda de prensa? —comentó—. ¡A mí me gustan las mujeres!

—A mí también, recuérdalo. No te ilusiones mucho.

—No eres mi tipo, Potter —dijo desdeñoso.

Ambos se sonrieron cortésmente, intentando no sobrepasar la línea del respeto, y continuaron hablando sobre el tema. Era buena idea ofrecer una rueda de prensa aclaratoria antes que todos los medios mágicos se hicieran eco del escándalo. No podían permitirse que al día siguiente se publicaran más rumores o inventos sobre su "relación". Eso haría imposible detener los chismes y pondría en riesgo sus puestos de trabajo, sus relaciones amorosas y/o familiares.

Aquella mañana había sido muy extraña. Harry no se comportaba con normalidad, su propia madre apenas le hablaba, como tenía por costumbre, y se sonrojaba con mucha facilidad, no había encontrado a papá en la madriguera y en el callejón Diagon todo el mundo se giraba para mirarla. Había optado por hacer una visita a su hermano George a la tienda del callejón, para echar una mano hasta la hora de comer. Al entrar encontró la tienda repleta, como era costumbre, pero eso le incomodó por los cuchicheos que se formó al pasar. Comenzaba a enfadarle que hablasen de ella, sin saber de qué o por qué. Estaba acostumbrada a que la gente se girase a mirarla, era la futura esposa de Harry Potter y no podría evitar despertar curiosidad, pero aquello había llegado demasiado lejos y no le gustaba nada. Sentirse el centro de atención no era su mayor sueño, pero sin comerlo ni beberlo lo había conseguido.

Con mal humor se abrió paso entre la multitud, empujando en las ocasiones que escuchaba su nombre en boca ajena, y llegó hasta el almacén. George estaba revisando los artículos y los marcaba con un toque de varita, haciendo que inminentemente quedara registrado en la hoja de la pared. Su hermano no se dio cuenta de su presencia hasta que se sentó en la silla que acompañaba al escritorio, lleno de objetos, cajitas y pergaminos.

—¿Cómo tú por aquí? Deberías estar en la madriguera, ayudando a mamá con los preparativos de la boda. —Continuaba marcando las cajas—. Ya sabes que se pone histérica cuando quedan pocas semanas. Recuerda la boda de Fleur y Bill.

—Hoy no está muy animada, ni nerviosa… Está muy esquiva conmigo y no sé que le pasa —explicó Ginny algo pensativa—. En realidad todos actúan de forma extraña y siento que todos saben algo que yo no.

—Será por lo del periódico —dijo distraído y sin dar mucha importancia.

—¿El periódico? ¿Qué pasa con el periódico?

—¿No lo has leído? —Dejó de hacer lo que hacía y vio a Ginny negar con la cabeza—. Harry sale en la primera plana. Creo que es una falsa, por lo que no le di mucha importancia.

—¿Harry?

Ginny buscó como loca el periódico por el escritorio, hasta que dio con él. Fijó su mirada en la foto que se movía y abrió desmesuradamente los ojos. Aquello no podía ser, era imposible que algo así lo hubiese hecho Harry, pero la foto era tan real. Quizá aquello tenía una explicación lógica y no debía sacar las cosas de quicio sin hablar con él. A fin de cuenta no sería la primera trola que El Profeta se inventaba sobre su novio para conseguir más ventas y estaba segura que nada era lo que parecía.

—…sería una tontería —hablaba George solo.

—¿Qué decías?

—Que no hagas mucho caso al periódico, porque sería una tontería. Ya sabes que les gusta inventarse cosas sobre Harry y no es la primera vez. —Continuaba marcando las cajas—. Mira quien firma el artículo.

Ginny observó la esquina de la página, donde podía leer; Celinne Skeeter. La famosa hija de la periodista Rita Skeeter. Toda una pesadilla, pues al igual que su madre estaba obsesionada con todo lo que rodease a Harry e inventaba trola cada día, con la insana intención de ser conocida como la periodista que más trapos sucios ha desvelado del salvador. Algo que realmente le parecía patético y denigrante para una persona. Era capaz de todo por el reconocimiento público, a pesar que más de una vez había sido descubierta y humillada públicamente. Pero aun así la gente continuaba tragándose sus chismes e inventos.

George le despejó la mente durante lo que quedaba de mañana. Se encargó ella del envío de los pedidos, la contabilidad (su hermano nunca se le había dado muy bien las matemáticas), pero evitó tener contacto alguno con los clientes. Los murmullos constantes cada vez que salía a preguntar algo a su hermano le irritaban y aumentaban su enfado, llevándola al punto de colapso total. Cuando el reloj marcó las dos menos cuarto recogió todos los papeles que había extendido por la mesa del pequeño despacho y dispuso a salir de allí, sumergiéndose nuevamente entre los chismorreos de la multitud. Harry se iba a enterar de aquello y se iba acordar de todo eso el resto de su vida. Nunca lo había pasado tan mal.

Dobló el periódico por vigésima vez en la mañana, lo guardó al fin en el segundo cajón y cogió una de las carpetas que había dejado Dean a lo largo de la jornada. Salió despidiéndose de sus compañeros, los únicos que no hacían comentarios indiscretos sobre el artículo escandaloso de El Profeta, y dispuso a tomar el ascensor. Su mala suerte quiso que se encontrase frente a frente con Shackelbot, quien le comentó lo disgustado que estaba con el periódico por entrometerse en reuniones privadas del ministerio y le instaba a romper rápidamente con las especulaciones. Como sí él no quisiera que pasara pronto aquello. Se preguntaba por qué Malfoy y Shackelbot pensaban que él se sentía a gusto con todo aquello. Quizá porque lo creían acostumbrado a salir en la primera plana dando la nota, pero a eso nadie se podía habituar y ellos no parecían comprenderlo. Era el primer interesado en que aquello no corriese mucho más allá del rumor, porque si no se vería en serios problemas con Ginny y tendría que dar serias explicaciones de porqué no cortaba los rumores cuanto antes.

Lo realmente malo llegó a la hora de la comida con Ginny. Parecía un tanto distante, pensativa y apenas hablaba, algo que le ayudaba a concentrarse en el archivo del nuevo caso que había llegado aquella mañana. No le gustaba trabajar en la hora de la comida, pero con tanto despiste a causa del periódico no había tenido tiempo en toda la mañana para cumplir con sus cometidos. Y pensó que tal vez a su prometida no le importaría, un grave error por su parte, que le dio a entender que quería evitar el famoso tema de su "recién descubierta homosexualidad". La pelirroja apenas había pedido un par de sándwiches y el postre, mousse de chocolate, estaba sin tocar en su plato. Con gesto serio y algo resignada, por tener que comentar aquello ella y no él, se dispuso a enfrentar la situación que los incumbía a ambos.

—¿No tienes nada que comentarme? —Harry movió la cabeza negativamente, centrado por completo en lo que leía—. ¿Seguro? Porque yo creo que sí.

—¿Se puede saber de qué estás hablando? —dijo como un robot, pues no prestaba mucha atención.

—Me refiero a… —Giró la cabeza de un lado a otro, viendo que todos los que allí estaban los observaban—. Todo el mundo está hablando de ti y de paso de mí. ¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?

—Yo nada, pelirroja. —Nuevamente comentó despistado.

—¡Sales en la portada de El Profeta, besándote con Draco Malfoy y no tienes nada que hablar!

_…tras un ataque a sus vecinos muggles, escapó de su lugar de residencia para…_ Y ahí quedó todo. No pudo continuar leyendo ni concentrándose en lo que estaba haciendo. Como bien había sospechado Ginny se enteraría por un lado u otro, por más que quisiera evitarlo. Estaba atrapado en aquel embrollo del que no sabía salir. Qué le iba a contar a su prometida. Él no tenía idea de lo que realmente había pasado, simplemente la versión que Malfoy le había dado de los hechos se había confirmado con lo que le contaron de Dean, Shackelbot, Blaise y otros compañeros del departamento en el que trabajaba. No podía asegurarle a su prometida que aquello no hubiese ocurrido realmente o si simplemente había sido una distorsión de la realidad por parte de la redactora del artículo. De igual forma todo el mundo conocía a la hija de Rita y sabían que era tan chismosa e imaginativa como su madre, por lo que no debían darle demasiada importancia a lo que saliese de su pluma. Con algo de temor a meter la pata enfrentó con la valentía que le quedaba el asunto y parecía que Ginny se relajaba ante su versión de los hechos. Eso era una buena noticia.

_"El salvador se casa." _

_Tras la última entrevista ofrecida por Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter en el ministerio de magia para desmentir los rumores de una relación homosexual entre ambos, nuestro periódico se ha hecho con las novedades del inminente enlace. Ronald Weasley, gran amigo íntimo del señor Potter y hermano de la prometida, será el padrino de la boda y vestirá una bonita túnica de gala color negro y corbata morada. Astoria Greengrass, actual novia de Draco Malfoy, se hizo íntima amiga de Ginevra Weasley en las reuniones familiares y acudirá a la boda como la madrina del enlace. La mujer vestirá un bonito vestido de corte largo, cuyo color irá a juego con la corbata del padrino y será la encargada de guardar los anillos hasta el día del enlace. Esperemos que no lo pierda en un descuido o se le olvide en su casa. _

_También conseguimos saber que Draco Malfoy asistirá a la boda, en concepto de invitado y acompañando a su prometida…_

Dejó a un lado el periódico, mientras continuaba con la redacción sobre la resolución del caso y acaba con el emparedado de carne que Astoria le había acercado para que comiese. Desde luego el Profeta continuaba con sus chismorreos y cada vez se parecía más a Corazón de Brujas que a un diario serio del ministerio. Después de todo el revuelto que había causado su "romance" con Potter y el daño visible que había causado en las familias cercanas, se dedicaban a piropear y parecer encantados con todos ellos. Aquello era una vergüenza. De todas formas quién se iba a creer que él y Potter pudiesen tener una relación amorosa si apenas se soportaban. ¡La gente se estaba volviendo loca! Él era irremediablemente heterosexual, para suerte de su novia y para la esperanza de todas sus admiradoras que soñaban con tener algún idilio con él.

_Miró de frente… ¿De verdad creen ustedes, lectores, que Potter y yo concordaríamos para hacer una bonita pareja? ¡No, no! Dejen de soñar, a mí me gustan las mujeres. _


End file.
